


Stephen Fry Is My Imaginary friend

by CherieRoseLoveless



Category: British Comedy RPF
Genre: Baking, Cake, Crying, Depression, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Heartbreaking, I Don't Even Know, Imaginary Friends, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Health Issues, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherieRoseLoveless/pseuds/CherieRoseLoveless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this at 3am. Forgive me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stephen Fry Is My Imaginary friend

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: self harm, suicide attempt, depression

He is waiting in bed for her. He had been sleeping all day. He always slept all day.

She was eccentric with her pink curly hair, pink kitten heels, black dress.

She danced around the kitchen. She was in an awfully good mood, he thought as the house was filled with the smell of baking.

She offered him cake. It would be delicious if he could taste it. He didn't tell her this. He didn't want to see her mad again.

She read Wuthering Heights aloud. He rested his head on her lap, enjoying how she stroked his hair.

He saw the spill. The razor dragged across her beautiful chocolate coloured skin, stained with blood.

Her eyes were blotchy red from crying. He could never understand why she could harm herself in this fashion.

He comforted her through her grief. When they died in that accident.

They cried together.

She has attempted suicide before. The last attempt saw her surrounded by vodka bottles and empty pill bottles.

Someone called an ambulance because the paramedics broke down the doors to get to her. She was taken away and he followed. He observed as doctors came and went.

Needles and tubes went in and out of her.

He thought of his own suicide attempts.

She soon became well enough to leave the hospital.

One day, she woke up. He was gone.

She opened her long abandoned notebook from when she used to write constantly and scribbled:

_Stephen Fry is my imaginary friend_

_Stephen Fry **WAS** my imaginary friend_

She cried. How would she live now?


End file.
